David's Special Sauce
David's Special Sauce is the first episode of the second season of Even Moar Raw!. In this episode, Plankton goes to "the ghetto" after the Health Department closed his house/Chum Bucket. However, Plankton quickly enjoys life in poverty due to a bartender named David and his cunning tricks, in which he calls his style his "special sauce". Transcript "What the hell is wrong with y'all?" Plankton screamed at the officials. "Last night, a stout crab told us to ban chum, and in exchanging us krabby patties, we complied," the officials responded. "But it's not a law...you're corrupt!" Plankton replied, unsatisfied with the answer. "Well you know what else ain't a law, reporting people who are under 13 on Wikia!" the official retorted. "TELL THAT TO TYCE! As an honest young man, I-," Plankton said as he got kicked out, "well thanks a lot, you corrupt staff! I bet Tyce tipped you off!". Plankton paused. "Pretty damn great. S#UCE! WHERE'S MY S#UCE!" "Your what?" a confused passerby asked. "MY S#UCE!," Plankton shrieked, "David". "Wasn't he arrested for looking at private pictures of a 74-year-old politician this morning with Travis the hippie?," the passerby questioned. "Oh boy," Plankton said, "the jail again." BIKINI BOTTOM JAIL "Um, officer, I'd like to speak with an inmate," Plankton asked an officer at the front desk. "Which one?," the officer asked as he picked up the phone. "David Cornel Wolfgangus Octavious Hippacous Fooler-Arneldson III," Plankton responded. "Number 691738, please report to cell booth #2!," the intercom soon rang. Plankton is now talking with an old friend. "Why hello there, Sheldon," David greeted with no emotion, "I knew you would come. Travis has been talking all about that jumping out of that plane thing." "Well, how's life in prison?" Plankton questioned. "Pretty great. And you know what, that damn fool Tycey Renigald Wycey is my cellmate," David responded. "What was he in for?" Plankton asked with even more curiousity. "Nobody knows. He did tell me that he reported himself, actually. Eh, at least Travis and Old Man Jenkins are my other cellmates," "Why-?" Plankton was interrupted. "Stop asking questions and get in here!" David blurted out, urging Plankton to commit a random crime. "Well, if all my boys are here," Plankton paused, "oh...I know just the thing!". Plankton farted. Loudly. "AHHH, I THINK IT'S A BOMB!" the fish in the next booth shrieked. "Okay, Plankton. Your under arrest for attempted terrorism!" an officer placed Plankton in handcuffs. CAFÉ Plankton sat with Travis, David, and Tycey Renigald Wycey. "Let's plan a jail break," Travis blurted. "Um...why?" Plankton asked. "Because-", Travis was interrupted by Tycey. "Shut up. I'm going to report you," Tycey glared. David stood up. "Get out Tycey! Get some friends, get some dignity, get some honor, like me!" Tycey chuckled. "Yeah, you do have honor. It's like Prince Zuko's honor. It doesn't exist," Tyce roasted David. "Why you little," David shrieked. He punched Tyce, knocking him out unconscious. The three ran. THAT NIGHT IN THEIR PRISON CELL "In my opinion, 'Bikini Bottom Jail' should be renamed to 'The Prisoner Pit!'" Travis said, laying on the top bunk. "Where's Tycey?" Plankton questioned. "I guess he's in the infirmary. That'll teach him about honor. And Prince Zuko does have honor, like he's the fire lord, so...," David replied. "Pff...you mean the loser lord," a voice came from behind. The three turned around. It was Tyce, with a scar on his eye, next to police. "Y'all are under arrest for violence and attempting to escape," the officer to the left of Tyce shouted. He scanned a warden card and the cell slowly opened. However, they ran, with Travis sniping the warden's card out of his hands and Davis taking the gun Tycey and the officers were tailing them. David began to load his rifle, an AK-47. As the police finally grabbed Travis' pants, a shot rang out. Scared, Travis took the gun, and fired bullets everywhere, with enough noise to silence their escape. The police reluctantly turned back to examine the bullets, but Tyce ain't gonna stop.